


I'll think of a creative title later

by tricksterdickrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 16 year old john, Angst, BroJohn - Freeform, Bros like...20?, Crushes, M/M, Smuppets, Smut, Teasing, bros being a dickwad, duh - Freeform, johns bratty af, p young, sexuals, something like that, there'll be more tags as the story goes on, yeah - Freeform, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterdickrider/pseuds/tricksterdickrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collaborative fanfic bc AYYYYYYY brojohn is bae js</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll think of a creative title later

It was yet another night that John spent at the Striders. Though the lights of the city shone in and bathed most of the apartment with a dim light, the hallway between Dave’s bedroom and the bathroom was windowless and dark. Plus, John was much too shy too turn on the lights and possibly wake anyone else up. 

He groped his way back to Dave’s room just after midnight, slowly, all but tip-toeing. The palm of his left hand struck something with a quiet thump, and he jumped back with a yelp. 

“Whoa, calm down there, kiddo. It’s just me.”

Right. Running into Bro, the guy he was not-so-secretly crushing on, was going to calm him down.

“O-oh, hey,” John chirped, and his voice was way too high, and shit, this encounter was already embarrassing. He cleared his throat in an attempt to make it seem as though that was the reason for his squeaking voice, just a frog in his throat. Yep. That's it.

“Sorry, I’m not used to navigating in the dark like this. Just headed back to Dave’s room. Yeah.”

“You sure bout that?” Bro murmured, bending down to John’s eye level and lifting a brow, and John noticed that even in the darkness he was wearing those ridiculous anime shades, Jesus Christ. “You weren’t tryin to peep in on Dave‘s big bro? It wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened. His friends sure do get curious...” He pretended to trail off, as if in thought. 

Johns eyes widened, his face darkening by several shades of red. 

“Eck-excuse me?” He squeaked, shoulders hunching defensively. “No, I wasn’t trying to ‘peep on’ you! You‘re making out w-- you’re making me out to be some kind of pervert!”

Bro chuckled, and God, it was amazing, a deep, rumbling sound like a storm rolling in. John bit his lip, and hoped that the other wouldn't notice. 

“Hey, you don’t gotta get all up in arms over it. I was jokin, kid, jokin - though that little slip-up of yours was pretty Freudian. Pretty cute, too. You got somethin you wanna say to me?”

“No!” John hissed, and Bro’s quiet laughter made it obvious that he’d answered too quickly. He was busted. “I mean it. There’s nothing, nothing I need to confess. Stop looking at me like that!”

“How would you know how I’m lookin at you? Are you gettin flustered, lil man?” And even if it was too dark to see, John could tell, he could just tell that Bro was smirking at him, all smug and self-satisfied, and it frustrated John beyond words.

“I can tell by how your voice sounds,” He muttered, reaching out to shove lightly at Bro’s chest, to move him out of the way, but damn, the guy worked out and it was obvious just by the feel of him and he was shirtless and perfect. He planned on completly avoiding the latter question.

John attempted not to whimper because /fuck/ this wasn't fair. 

Bro licked his lips in a teasing sort of way. A way that only a Strider could. With one hand he reached for John's cheek, the other for his ass.

John tried not to gasp with the feeling of Bro's strong hands, and he flushed violently.

The man came into view and John gave a small squeak. Holy shit. Holy shit. Bro was going to kiss-

Bro moved his head past Johns, barley brushing their lips against eachother.

"Keep tryin' kiddo" He whispered in a deep growl and the sound rolled out of his throat like nothing John had ever heard before.

This was /so/ not fair.

John let out a small curse, and curled away from Bro. Shit, why was he being so goddamn obvious. He may have not admitted that he had a crush on the older, but fuck, his actions did. 

Instead of dealing with the issue at hand, he made a mad dash to Daves bedroom, knocking Bro to the side. 

Bros back hit the wall, and he wheezed a breathy chuckle as John shot past him. He ran a hand through his hair and decided to go back to bed. He'll get the kid in the morning. 

Hell, he'd get the little brat good.

John flopped into Daves bed beside the younger, less assholeish Strider, and covered his too-red face. Shit, he felt like an idiot. 

Dave just kinda rolled over a bit, murmuring in his sleep.

John managed to fall asleep, focusing on the rise and fall of Dave's breath. It was relaxing, despite the fact that he couldn't seem to shake the thoughts of Bro, shirtless and about to fucking kiss him. 

He had the most awkward boner but for the most part refused to acknowledge its existence by trying to think about cute dogs. 

The next morning John awoke at the ass-crack of dawn, like he did every day. He was careful not to wake Dave before noon though. 

He changed out of his pyjamas, and into a Tshirt and jeans, then walked out to the living room to watch some cartoons.

Bro was sitting there on the couch already. He didn't bother looking over at John, but he was still only wearing his boxers.

"Hey kiddo." He offered a barley visible smirk.

John jumped back a bit, unaware that anyone else was up. 

"O-oh hey!" He tried to pass the shakiness in his voice off with a yawn.

"Sleep well?" Bro asked the kid then took a sip of his coffee. It was strong. Strong enough that for the first time John could smell something other than old takeout and pizza boxes piled up, and metal.

"Yeah, I guess." He walked into the kitchen, searching for cereal.

When he opened the fridge for the milk, he narrowly missed an avalanche of shitty swords.

"Shit!"

"Calm down little dude." Bro chuckled before taking another sip of his coffee and turning on the TV to whatever crap cartoons John liked to watch. It's wasn't My Little Pony, but it wasn't bad.

John walked over, a bit shakey, holding the bowl of cereal in both hands to make sure he didn't spill it. 

"I-is there anything good on?"

Bro was sprawled awkwardly across the couch, leaving little room for John.

"I don't know, you're the expert."  
He smirked, looking over at John and admiring how nice his ass looked in those boxers... And thinking about how amazing it would look without them.

John sat down in the free space, and sat cross legged, with the bowl in his lap, and a spoon in his hand. 

"Uh, I dunno. I usually just put on Cartoon Network." He said before shovelling a large spoonful into his mouth, dripping the milk down his chin.

Bro quirked an eyebrow as he watched the white liquid run from John's mouth. He had to fight the urge to grab the kid's jaw a lick it off. 

He couldn't help but think John was probably the most attractive little dork he had ever seen. 

Instead of licking it, he ran his finger up John's chin, catching the drip and wiping it away. He then lazily licked it off his finger.

Johns eyes widened, and he struggled not to choke on the cereal in his mouth.

Bro just smiled at him. 

"Somethin' wrong lil' man?" The blonde man turned his attention back to the TV, wiping his wet finger on his fluorescent orange boxers.

John gulped, and looked at the bowl. 

"Uh. no?" He hoped that he wasn't too red.

Bro got up and scratched at his stomach.

"I'm going for a shower, I'll wake Davey after" He stopped and turned around to flash his trademark grin.

"Oh, and uh, don't come in." He laughed as he walked away to the bathroom.

John raised an eyebrow. Was that an invitation, or a mockery of his obvious attraction to Bro?

John finished the rest of his cereal in nervous silence, not paying attention to the TV anymore, but to the sound of the running shower.

Bro stayed in the shower for a long time. He really took care of himself making sure everything was clean and just the way he liked it. He took special care when shampooing and conditioning his hair.

He preferred to use women's shampoo, though he'd never admit it to a soul. How could he not want soft lucious locks, that smelled vaguely of flowers?

John rocked back and forth on the couch nervously. At least having Dave around would stop the teasing from Bro.... Right?

His head swam between fantasies of barging into the bathroom and jumping out of the window and he didn't know which one sounded more attractive.

Bro came out of the shower nearly an hour later, steam flooding out of the bathroom. He was dripping, and his towel hung loosely around his hips. 

He walked to the living room to check on John. He of course found a rocking mess on the couch, and smirked.

"I'm gonna get Davey now"

He looked Bro over and bit his lip. 

Shit, he should have worn more than boxers out there, and fuck, he hoped that the couch hid the fact that the sight of the older man dripping wet and barley clothed caused him to begin pitching a tent.

Dirk went to lick his lips but ended up biting them instead, his eyes wandering over the soft contours of John's body. 

His eyes flickered to John's crotch, then to his eyes, and back to his crotch again. It was evident that the kid was sporting a slight bulge, and he smirked.

He coughed a few times, noticing that Bro was staring at him. 

"Uh..." He covered his crotch with his hands. "So, getting Dave, right?"

"Yeah." Bro bit his lip. "Dave." He wandered off to try and wake the dead. Metaphorically of course. There was a resounding groan an a series of curse words throw in Bros direction, and he walked out laughing.

"He's awake" Bro said as he walked across the hall, and leaned smugly against against the door frame.

"I'm gonna get clothes on and whilst I'm gone..." He trailed off, noticing John was staring at one of the multi-coloured puppets strewn across the room.

"Don't touch the smuppets they're /my toys/" He chuckled. "Big boys only." 

Bro smirked and walked to his room.

John flushed, and threw one of the smuppets away from him. What the fuck could Bro have meant? They didn't seem fragile, as the mass of fabric didn't break or distort as it was thrown against the wall, instead it gave a sharp squeak. 

"Daaavveee?" He called, wanting explaination.

"The hell is it Egbert?!" Dave called from his bedroom. "I just fuckin woke up, and now you're whining at me?" He let out a loud groan as he dragged his feet through to the living room.

"Guy doesn't stay this handsome without it" He muttered before plopping down on the couch with a yawn.

"What's a smuppet?" John asked, quirking his head to the side, hands still over his lap. 

Bro of course heard this from the other room, and stifled laughter.

"You don't wanna know." Was all Dave said, shaking his head.

This of course excited a few more snorts from the older Strider's room. 

"I.. They don't seem too bad.. they're kinda cute, actually..." John poked at one sitting on the table.

"Yeah they're super fuckin adorable with thier twitchy probosci up your ass." Dave said flatly, and John gaped.

"T-they... They are!?"

Dave chuckled, and the pair could hear Bro in the other room, doing the same.

John sat on the couch, covering his flushed face. 

"I-I just..Oh my god."

"Jesus Egbert." Bro had flashstepped to the doorway and was leaning against the frame

"I'm hurt John, hurt." He pouted and put a hand on his chest "I can't believe you don't like my smuppets! I tried so hard." 

He knew Bro was just teasing, but he couldn't help but pull his knees to his face, trying to curl up in a ball of embarassment and almost guilt.

Bro pouted and seemingly appears infront of John, putting a finger underneath his chin.

"Oh Johnny! You hardly even look at me anymore." He faked a choked cry. "And I made one just for you."

John looked up, only to be eye-raped by a bright blue phalicy. His jaw dropped at the size, wondering why it was so. fucking. big. 

"I-I-Wha-why-I jus-Wha-" He stumbled for words. 

Dave stared at the display for a moment before getting up and grabbing his board. 

"I'm fuckin out." He said before leaving, slamming the door behind himself, and leaving Bro, John, and the smuppet alone.

The older Strider looked away and placed the back of a hand on his forehead.

"You don't even look me in the eye when we make love anymore!" He pretended to cry and gave John a big hug, the smuppet squeaking as he did. 

"Tell me John, did you find someone younger?" He sniffed, enjoying the whole process of making John uncomfortable immensely.

"M-make love?" Johns eyes were wide in confusion and almost-fear. "W-what the h-hell are you even talking about-t?"

"I knew it!" He sobbed. "I'm not enough for you anymore." He said pouting as he pulled back from the hug. He brought the foam proboscis to the corner of his eye, wiping away a 'tear'. "What's he like? Is he better than me?"

"P-please stop..." John whimpered, his face flushed.

Bro laughed, it was deep and the low and John thought it was beautiful. He threw the smuppet at younger and it squeaked again. 

John was shaken from thoughts of Bros laugh and possibly his moans, and he flinched.

"I'm just fuckin' with ya, kid." Bro reached down and ruffled his hair patronisingly, with a small smirk.

"Oh-uh.. So this thing.." He grabbed the cerulean smuppets hand between two fingers. "Isn't for me?"

Bro scoffed.

"Did you think I was joking Johnny?" The corners of his mouth twitched, and he tried not to grin. Watching John and his awkward demeanour handle this situation was quite the show. 

"U-uh.. You think.." John stared at the nose, a bit scared by the sheer size of it "/Thing/.. Could uh.. Fit?"

"Fit what?" He smirked and sat down beside the much smaller kid, quirking an eyebrow.

"Me?" he squeaked, renewing his flush. 

Dirk pulled the boy into his lap in some sort of feat of flashstepping, and licked his lips. 

"One way to find out isn't there Johnny?" He said putting his his hands on the base of Johns back.


End file.
